


Thank You.

by Elkius



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anti Void, Destruction, Hurt/Comfort, Ok the tag I was looking for, Was, code, fluff? idk, sad creator, sweet error, world gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elkius/pseuds/Elkius
Summary: Error gets called by a creator to come help them.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Thank You.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShandyCandy278](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandyCandy278/gifts).



> Ok, I know I should be working on updating AUU but this hit me like a lightning bolt this morning and I had to write it down. XD here you go!

Error was in his antivoid, enjoying some much needed chocolate and Undernovela when he heard it. 

Above the din of the usual creator’s voices, one stood out a little louder, and yet it sounded nervous. Shy, even.

“Error? Um, could you come here?” It said. The voice was accompanied by a slight tugging sensation, kind of like how it felt for someone to call on him with his strings, but more hesitant and gentle.

He found himself standing without realizing. 

“Woah, wait. What do you want?” Some of the creators went silent, taking notice of what was happening.

“I uh,” the shy creator stammered, “I m-messed up. I need you.” Error felt his sockets widen.

A creator needed him? What the crap. This hadn’t happened before.

“Please?” The shy creator almost whispered, voice cracking.

Error sighed, rolling his eyelights and focusing on the tugging sensation more. He opened a portal in the direction the pull was coming from and stepped through.

He arrived in an unfinished world with faded colors and outlines sketchy, but it was unlike any world he had seen. He was standing in Snowdin, but where the gyftmas tree would be was the statue from waterfall, cracked and missing chunks. The roof of the cave above him was full of holes, letting rain drip through from the surface. He didn’t see many monsters walking around, but the few that were were twisted, almost amalgamations of several different ones. 

Monster Kid had the arms of a bunny and the tail of a crocodile. Scarf mouse’s ears were missing, replaced with fire. There were more horrible creatures stumbling around dazed. 

Error’s jaw went slack. Of all the horrid glitch worlds, this was the worst one he had seen. These things were in pain from just living!

“What happened here?” He asked, “This is one of the worst glitches I’ve ever seen! This might even be worse than Echotale.”

“You think I don’t know that!?” The upset voice of the shy creator startled him. “You think I don’t know how awful this is?” Were- were they crying? Error hadn’t heard a creator cry over their own world before. Usually they were happy about these abominations. 

“I don’t even know why I thought I’d be good at this. It’s just as bad as they all said it would be...” 

Error was at a loss for words. It almost seemed like they regretted making this.

“That’s why I called you! So could get rid of this... this... horrible world. I don’t want to see it anymore. I’m never going to try to make my own AU again!” They were sobbing now, breaths coming in little hiccups. 

Error didn’t know what to do about them, but he could do one thing. Destroy. It’s why he was made, after all. He started to get to work, the distraught creator still rambling on about how bad they were at making things, how they knew they didn’t have it in them and never should have tried. 

Error tried to ignore them, searching for the source code of this world to pull it apart. He thought about what was happening, it seemed very surreal. A creator, one of the beings he despised most in the multiverse has asked for his help. Not Ink’s, Error’s. He wasn’t happy about this! Not at all.

And if the creator being willing for him to destroy made it easier, then who was he to tell them to back off. They were still going on about how the multiverse was better off without their awful attempts at art, and how any characters they made would just be full of holes and very likely to act out of character.

Error almost stopped to comfort them. Almost.

But then he thought about what would happen if he encouraged a creator to create more. That would just be more work for him, and more stupid glitches filling the multiverse. 

He had just made some progress searching for the source code, getting closer to the center when the crying creator said something that made him pause.

“Thank you, Error.” 

Those words... he hadn’t heard those words before, not without some sarcasm at least.

“Thank you, Error.”

Was it real? Had he just imagined it?

“Thank you, Error.”

He plunged his hands back into the code with a grunt of acknowledgement, trying to just play it off like he didn’t care.

“It’s my job. I destroy. Nothing to be grateful for.” But he couldn’t hide the light blush that stained his cheekbones, or the extra skip in his voice that had nothing to do with glitching.

The end.


End file.
